Set Up
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Rangiku and Izuru are fed up with waiting for Toshiro and Momo to tell each other how they really feel so they make a plan...Will it work? Read to Find out. First Bleash fanfic so be nice and please review.


**I had this story up before but I needed to do edited big time.**

**Disclaimer****-I don't own Bleach, the only Bleach I own is the bottle of Bleach in the bathroom.**

* * *

**Set up**

It was late one night in the Soul Society, and Rangiku and Izuru were in a late night bar drinking to their heart content. While drinking what must have been her twelfth bottle of sake, a sudden thought popped into the vice captains' head. She looked over at Izuru, who at the time was slumped like a dead man over the bar table.

"Izuru?" She asked as she guzzled down another cup of sake." You know what? I'm sick of waiting for my captain to tell Momo how he feels about her." She reached her hand over to the half empty bottle of sake and poured herself another glass spilling half of it in the process and gulped it down.

Izuru didn't even bother to try and life his head off the table asked. "What do you –hic! Mean?" His speech was slurred.

"My captain." She muttered pouring herself yet another cup of sake "we need to make a plan" She then guzzled down the glass and began to pour herself another one but to her disappointment there was none left.

"A plan?" Izuru asked, lifting his lazy head from the table not sure what his friend was getting at.

"Yeah a plan!" Then an idea hit her like someone had slapped her across the face "I know" she squeaked excitedly. "We'll set them up" she giggle as she pulled Izuru closer to explain her genius plan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning Rangiku stumbled into the squad ten barracks with a big grin on her face. Toshiro noticing her walking in looked up from his paperwork.

"What are you up to Rangiku?" He asked suspiciously while he neatly stacked his paperwork into a pile.

"Nothing." she replied almost too quickly

"Good." He said, standing up ready to leave, "that means you can do your paperwork that is long overdue."

Rangiku thought that now was a brilliant time to start her bulletproof plan. "I would captain but I'm just so worried about Momo." She said with something that sounded like concern hidden somewhere in her feminine voice.

"Wha-Why? What's wrong?" Toshiro asked worriedly.

"Oh you know it's just that she is going on a date with Izuru tonight and she is really nervous" Rangiku said with such fake concern that she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from bursting out into laughing when she saw the hint of disappointment her young captain gave.

"She shouldn't worry." He mumbled sadly, as he sat back down and pretended to some more paperwork to stop himself from thinking about Momo…and Izuru…on a date. But he was failing…miserably.

"That's what I told her!" Rangiku said lifting her index finger in front of her face. "I think I'll go and help her prepare for tonight." She piped up and in a blink of an eye she was gone in a flash.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled after her. "At this rate it would be quicker to wait for Shunsui to give up sake for a week, than to wait for her to give in her paperwork." He muttered quietly to himself, knowing it was hopeless of going after her to do _her_ share of the work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Around the same time Izuru arrived at the squad five barracks were he sees Momo sitting at her desk. When she heard him entry her office she perked up her head and a smile breaks across her face. "Good morning Izuru." she said politely.

"Good morning Momo." The third vice captain said with a small smile.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Well…" Izuru replied cautiously "Renji and I are going for a drink tonight and we were wondering do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure I should be done my paperwork by tonight." she replied happily. "What time?"

"Eight a clock." He answered.

"Great, I will be there." She said as she went back to do what she was doing before asking "now is there anything else I could do for you?" she asked.

"Nope all good, see you tonight." He then waved and walked out of Momos' office.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not long after Izuru barrages into the squad six barracks to find Renji arguing with one of his seated officers. Renji heard him enter and turned his head to the door.

"Good morning Renji." Izuru greeted giving Renji a slight wave

"S'up Izuru!" Renji said before he turned his head back to the officer "you're dismissed" he growled and the shinigami scurried off faster than you could have imagined.

"I need a favor" Izuru said in a serious tone.

"What is it? It's not one of your let's get rich schemes again is it? I still have nightmares after the last one." Renji shivered as he remembered those…terrible thoughts.

"No no." He waved his arms in front of his face in defense "Not this time, but if Momo asks you are going to the bar tonight…say you are."

Renji raised an eyebrow "W-why?" He asked.

Izuru looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation before leaning in closer so only Renji could hear him "Rangiku has put together a plan to get captain Hitsugaya and Momo together-" He whispered "-and I am helping her."

Renji pondered on the thought for a moment "Alright" he answered "if she asks I have your back and now if you don't mind I have a lot of paperwork to do or my captain will have my head."

Izuru nodded "Great! See you later, Renji."

"Yeah." Renji said as he walked to his desk where there was a pile of paperwork.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was eight a clock and the bar was beginning to fill mostly of squad eleven. Izuru was sitting in the corner of the bar right next to the window where Rangiku had a perfect view. When Momo walked into the bar Izuru called her over. She spotted him and walked swiftly to him and down. Izuru smiled warmly as he opened a bottle of sake and began pouring her a glass and handing it to her. "How was your day Momo?" He asked as he poured himself a glass

"It was tiring." She said, taking the glass and sipping it. "I had a lot of paperwork and it is not easy with no captain".

"Tell me about it." He mumbled "Oh I have some bad news. Renji can't make it." He said acting a little upset.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"At the last minute he had to cancel partly because his captain gave him more paperwork for handing in his paperwork late."

"Poor Renji."

"Well let's not worry over Renji and enjoy our night."

"Lets." She said cheerfully as they banged their glasses together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile watching them from behind a wall was Rangiku. "I hope Toshiro shows up or else I wasted my time going to the world of the living and making Ichigo buy me this camera she thought to herself as she looked at the strange item in her hand. "How is this suppose to-AH!" A sudden bright flashed as she accidentally toke a photo.

"What you doing?" A sudden high pitched came from behind her.

Rangiku jumped out of her skin, and turned around to see the small pink haired shinigami. "Yachiru don't do that! You'll make me fall out of my robe!"

"Yeah whatever" she replied childishly. "What you doing?"

"Nothing….."

"So you're standing here with a box thing that flashes, stalking them," she pointed as Momo and Izuru in the far corner. "for nothing?" She said not being convinced when a sudden thought popped into her head. "YOU LOVE IZURU DON'T YOU!" She yelled staring at her…blinking madly.

"No!" Rangiku protested. "You got it all wrong see me and Izuru are trying to get Toshiro and Momo together." She corrected her.

"By making Momo go on a date with Izuru." Yachiru said confusedly. "You're doing a great job."

"No by making Toshiro Jealous."

"But he is not here." Yachiu said becoming more confused.

"Well we hope he shows up" Just as she finished her sentence she sees her captain walking in the door. She could see the jealousy in his face when he saw Izuru and Momo laughing in the corner when he entered the bar.

Yachiru then sees her captain. "Kenny" she squeaked. As she danced off to greet him. Rangiku could hear her telling him all about what she has just heard.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Izuru spots Toshiro waking in and waves him over. Toshiro hesitated before shuffling over to their table.

"My plan is coming together nicely." Rangiku sang happily.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" came a deep voice from behind her

Again Rangiku nearly jumps out of her skin. "Captain Shunsui? What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"Well I heard from captain Ukitake that you were here trying to put Momo and Toshiro together" he said lazily.

"How does he know..?" She thought for a moment "Wait did Yachiru-"?

"I suppose" He answered lazily as he took a sip of his sake, "News travels fast once Yachiru gets a hold of it"

"Captain, I knew I would find you here!"

Shunsui turned around to see his beloved vice-captain standing behind him and smiled "Lighten up Nanao, it's just getting interesting" he then turned his head to see what was happening.

"But Sir, the head captain wants to see you immediately." She said harshly.

"He always wants to see me when I begin to enjoy myself." Grumbled the lazy captain.

"Come on captain, you can watch people hooking up _after_ you visit the head captain!" Nanao said as she began to drag his ass to the head captains' office.

In the bar Izuru excused himself as he got up and left telling them he must leave and that he would see them tomorrow.

When he got outside Izuru joined Rangiku and they begin spy and the hope to be couple.

Toshiro looked over at Momo "How long have you been seeing Izuru?" He asked hastily not really wanting to know the answer.

Momo titled her head in confusion "What you talking about?" She asked.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Weren't you on a date with Izuru?"

"No" she yelled waving her hands in front of her face in defense and shock. "What gave you that idea?"

"Rangiku said you were nervous about your date with Izuru." He explained.

Momo gave him a sly smile. "What if I was?" She said "Is that why you showed up tonight? You know someone would think you're jealous" She finished her sentence with a cheeky grin.

"Me? No! "What would give you that idea." He said turning his head to hide the blush creeping up on his face.

"Okay I believe you." She laughed, "but I don't understand why Rangiku would say that Izuru and I were on a date."

"How do I know? Her mind works differently from normal people." Said the confused captain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I think some magic will happen here, Izuru."

"Do you have the camera ready?" He asked excitedly.

"I was born ready!" Rangiku said with a big grin on her face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Let's get out of here." Toshiro said looking around him "I feel like someone is watching me" Momo nodded and the two of them drank the last drop in their glasses before standing up and walking out of the bar.

Rangiku nodded to Izuru. "After them" and the two of them sneakily and carefully followed the two un-expecting victims

"This sure has been one strange night Toshiro" Momo said to her childhood friend.

"You could say that again" he chuckled he paused for a moment before adding "Well I'm going to find Rangiku and find out what is going on, see you tomorrow Momo."

Momo nodded and she began to head back to her barracks when she suddenly tripped over Toshiros' foot. Luckily Toshiro was able to catch her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The next thing he knew is that they we both staring into each others eyes.

"Thanks" Momo mumbled quietly, not breaking eye contact with Toshiro. Without noticing their heads began to lean forward and Momos' felt her heart skip a beat when his lips finally fused with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, leaning into the kiss.

Rangiku and Izuru jaws drop. Without missing a beat Rangiku whipped out her camera and started taking the picture of the, now ruined, moment.

Toshiro sees the flash in the corner of his eye and breaks the kiss.

"I suppose I forgot to turn off the flash." Rangiku mumbled looking down at the camera. She looked over a Izuru "We better start running"

"RANGIKU! IZURU!" Bellowed Toshiro.

"Look what's going to be the next topic at the women's association meeting" she laughed, while running the other direction

"Rangiku!" Hollowed Toshiro.

** The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think^_^**

**This is **_**dedicated to xoxInnerHollowxox who helped me edit this story.**_


End file.
